mummipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fahrenheid Family
The history surrounding the Fahrenheid mummies is somewhat unclear, therefore the following information is incomplete due to the lack of available sources. The following is what is known to be of the history of the Fahrenheid Family. Friedrich Heinrich Johann von Fahrenheid was a nobleman in Imperial Eastern Prussia. He was a son of Friedrich Wilhelm Johann von Fahrenheid, and the father of Ninette Friedrich Heinrich Johann von Fahrenheid. Friedrich Heinrich Johann von Fahrenheid was passionate about Egyptology and the process of mummification. Due to his interest, the family decided to hire Bertel Thordvaldsen, a popular dutch sculptor of the time, to design a pyramid style mausoleum, which is now known as the Rapa Pyramid or Luschnitz. It was built by a family member, according to some Count Friedrich Heinrich von Fahrenheid, and others attributing the construction to Baron Friedrich Wilhelm von Fahrenheid. In any case it was made for the Fahrenheid family in the year of 1811. It is said the reason the mausoleum was built at the time of the death of Wilhelm Heinrich's three year old daughter Ninette. Over time more family members were placed in the tomb including Friedrich Wilhelm Johann von Fahrenheid, and finally in 1849 the likely builder, Friedrich Heinrich, was placed there as well. Mummification Due to his interest in mummies & Egyptology, Friedrich Heinrich Johann von Fahrenheid decided to have all his deceased family members mummified. Currently there is no information available on the mummification process used for the Fahrenheid mummies. Unfortunately the Fahrenheid mummies were badly damaged by Soviet soldiers, as they broke into the family's mausoleum near the end of World War II and mutilated the Fahrenheid mummies. The mausoleum is also a fairly humid environment, causing even more rapid decay of the bodies, although they are said to remain partially mummified. The Fahrenheid mummies in the Rapa Pyramid mausoleum to this day. It has now been barred and bricked off in order to prevent any further disturbance of the dead of the Fahrenheid family. Studies The Fahrenheid mummies appear to be unstudied by scientific experts. We do know that the mummies were stored in coffins, however we also know they were seriously damaged by Soviet Soldiers. Pathology Pathology on the Fahrenheid mummies is not available, as they have not been the subject of proper scientific or archaeological study. Additional The Rapa Pyramid was built in Eastern Prussia (A state within Imperial Germany prior to World War I), which is located today in Rapa, Poland as a result of post WWII border changes. The Rapa Pyramid mausoleum is 15.9 meters high and 10.4 meters wide. Additional information about the Fahrenheid family and the Rapa Pyramid can be found through the external links below. External Links http://vergessene-orte.blogspot.ca/2010/02/die-pyramide-von-rapa-kleinangerapp.html https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/rapa-pyramid http://www.skyscrapercity.com/showthread.php?t=1540294&page=70 https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyramide_in_Rapa https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=11273472 https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=17267 References AdamTKincaid. (n.d.). Rapa Pyramid: A peculiar family mausoleum built by a German nobleman captivated by the occult. log comment Retrieved from https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/rapa-pyramid Adam, C. (2010, February 22). The pyramid of Rapa (Kleinangerapp). log comment. Retrieved from http://vergessene-orte.blogspot.ca/2010/02/die-pyramide-von-rapa-kleinangerapp.html Janericloebe. (2012, August 16). File:Rapa Piramida 005.JPG in Rapa. Retrieved November 13, 2017, from https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=11273472 Mzopw. (2010, August 16). File:Rapama.jpg from the pyramid in Rapa.. Retrieved November 13, 2017, from https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=17267 Pyramid in Rapa. (n.d.). Retrieved November 10, 2017 from Wikipedia: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyramide_in_Rapa Sapere Aude. (2014, January 27). Former East Prussia/Ostpreußen/ Rytų Prūsija/Prusy Wschodnie/ Восточная Пруссия. Places & heritage 1396. Message posted http://www.skyscrapercity.com/showthread.php?t=1540294&page=70 Category:Mummy